Lycanthrope
Lycanthrope, also known as the Werewolves, are a species of Downworlders created in the 13th century, descended from the ancient Roman bloodline. They are biologically immortal transgenicswith the ability to transform into different, powerful forms in which they gain inhuman strength and enhanced capabilities. They are somewhat cannibalistic, as they've been known to hunt humans and vampirics despite the close relation they bare to both species. Description Lycanthropes in their human form possess unnatural strength and speed comparable to that of demons, with retractable claws and canines strong enough to be able to slash through a chain-link fence or bite through a padlock. In their lupine form, their bodies change rapidly into a fitting definition of predators: once transformed, the lycan resembled a large wolf. While they still bear a little bit of resemblance to their human selves while transformed, particularly in the eyes and facial structure, each lycan's distinctive color and characteristics correlates with each lycan's true self. No real explanation of this phenomenon is given; none, perhaps, should be sought for - variability is the one fundamental of living beings. The change between the two forms is very dramatic and often painful, as it requires the movement and changing of shape of the lycan's bone structure in just a few moments. Lycanthrope are capable of choosing when to change into their lupine form, however, the shift is also triggered by full moons and extreme change in emotional disposition - Sometimes, the lycanthrope cannot choose whether to shift and does so on instinct. While their skin is much more durable than that of a human being, it is not granite hard like a vampirics. In their lupine form, their fur acts as a barrier against extreme weather and environments and most weapons. The lycanthrope bear a primal, animalistic scent that makes them unappetizing to most species. Ancient lycanthrope had another, much more violent form in which they did not entirely resemble actual wolves: their forelegs were more powerful than their hind legs, and they still had usable hands with opposable thumbs and long claws. In addition, their stance was more upright, making their movement somewhat ape-like, rather than entirely canine. Reproduction New lycanthrope are created when an existing one bites or scratches a human. Approximately half of the time, a bite will spread lycanthropy in its victim. In modern times, many safeguards against lycanthrope attacks are in place, and much organizational work has been done by the Nephilim and by lycanthrope themselves to prevent unexpected attacks. As a result, rogue bites are a rare occurrence in the modern day. Aside from being bitten, lycanthrope can also be born from two lycanthrope parents, but at least one must be pureborn. The responsibility of the newly-made lycan is to gain control of his or her transformation. With self-possession and proper training to control themselves, a lycanthrope can easily adjust and live among mortals peacefully without detection, more so than other Downworlders. After the first transformation, it takes a lycan some time to be able to resist the effect of the moon in its different phases. Many lycanthropes are able to train themselves to be impervious to the effects of the moon during most of its phases, but even well-trained ones are still forced into their lupine forms during a full moon. Some lycanthrope are also born with the disease through their parents, though not all children will necessarily be born with lycanthropy. The child of a mortal and a lycan has a chance of being infected, but they may also fight off the infection in the womb, thus resulting in a human child; if the child is born an ordinary human, they would bear a few un-ordinary properties: half- or part-lycanthrope —or those with the dormant virus —have increased speed and strength and can pass on the virus, but can never transform into actual wolves. Abilities Lycans have a unique ability in that they are able to communicate with other animals in both their human and lupine form. They are allergic to silver; coming into contact with it burns them and these burns may become fatal. Common abilities include: Canine Physiology, Accelerated Healing, Zoolingualism, Telepathy (within their pack), Night Vision, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength Weaknesses include: Metallurgy (can be fatal, especially silver), Wolfsbane Lycanthropes age similarly to humans and have a similar life-cycle, with the exception of alphas, whose aging processes often halt until they abdicate from their pack or are killed. Culture Hierarchy Omega An omega is the “lone wolf”; existing without a pack and an alpha. They have all the lycanthropic abilities mentioned above but are considered weaker than other types because they are not part of a pack. A lycanthrope can become an omega by choice or be forced out of a pack by the alpha or by circumstance. In modern day, the term "omega of the pack" is most often used in reference to the lowest ranking member/members of a pack, rather than. drop in actual werewolf status; it is used as an insult. Beta Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than omegas. They do not seem to have any special abilities beyond those mentioned above. Alpha An alpha is the leader of a pack of lycans. They are the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of lycanthrope. Law Unlike with the vampirics, most lycanthropic packs do not follow any particular set of rules and do not have a set law. This has been the cause for much trouble between the lycanthrope and other species, particularly in human-dominated locations.